Hantu (Jones)
by nattfrei
Summary: Meninggal hanya karena diteriaki "Jones"? Well, kalian pasti tertawa dan menganggap itu adalah cara mati yang konyol dan terlihat over-drama. Tapi percayalah, hal itu terjadi. Dan Api adalah korban pertama akibat kejadian ini.
1. Chapter 1

Hantu ( _Jones_ )

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Hantu (** _ **Jones**_ **) © frkstn**

 **Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang meninggal secara (tidak) tragis yang kemudian menjadi hantu yang arwahnya penasaran, ia berniat balas dendam terhadap orang yang (tak sengaja) membunuhnya dengan cara yang tidak terduga. Namun rencananya terganggu saat gadis itu datang.**

 **Warn: typos, humor garing krenyes, alur aneh dan jalan cerita gaje.**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu.

Malam yang yang amat tidak disukai oleh para _jones_.

Apa itu _jones_? _Jones_ adalah nama monyet berbulu coklat yang pintar, peliharaan pria bertopi kuning.

Tidak lucu hm? Ah, seharusnya aku tau.

Okay, sekarang serius.

 _Jones_ adalah singkatan dari _jomblo ngenes_. Istilah yang sangat populer di kalangan anak muda zaman sekarang. _Jones_ adalah sebutan bagi orang yang belum punya pacar atau... seorang _jomblo_ yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sedang pacaran. Hm, kata-katanya terlalu berbelit ya? Ah, anggap saja kalian paham.

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai prinsip "tidak semua _jomblo_ itu _ngenes_ ". Salah satunya adalah pemeran utama dalam fanfic _gaje_ ini yang bernama Boboiboy Api.

Jangan salah.

Ada alasannya kenapa pemuda hiperaktif dan identik dengan warna jingga ini diberi nama seperti itu. Jadi begini, dulu sebelum menikah dan punya anak, Ibu Api adalah seorang penari latar. Saat itu beliau sedang gladi bersih untuk mengisi acara besar. Dengan gerakan lincah nan gemulai, Ibu Api terus menari mengikuti alunan lagu.

Terus seperti itu.

Hingga sampai di suatu titik dimana ia benar-benar fokus dan tidak menghiraukan sekitar. Ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda dengan dua tampuk lilin yang cukup tinggi tengah berjalan kesusahan ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu jatuh dan lilin-lilin yang dibawanya mengenai tirai panggung, dan yah.. kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Semua panik. Mereka yang ada di panggung segera lari untuk menyelamatkan diri, termasuk pemuda tadi.

Tapi tidak dengan Ibu Api.

Ia baru sadar ketika bagian pinggul kanannya terasa panas, "Ow panas seka- Hah?"

Segera, ia melepaskan kain samping yang hampir seluruhnya terbakar. Kemudian Ibu Api mulai melihat keadaan sekitar. "Oh astaga. Kalian para api telah berhasil memecah konsentrasiku,"

Bukannya lari.

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan. Jika nanti aku menikah dan punya anak, mau laki-laki atau perempuan, aku akan menamakannya api!" Ibu Api merentangkan tangan dan kepalanya mengadah ke atas.

"Uhuk uhuk, Ashleen apa yang kau lakukan? Uhuk!" Oh, namanya Ashleen.

"Kenapa malah diam? Uhuk uhuk, ayo cepat keluar!" pemuda yang mengenakan kostum mirip seperti Ashleen –Ibu Api- segera menyeretnya keluar. Perempuan yang ia seret malah menatapnya polos seperti anak kecil yang tak tau kondisi. Tidak, anak kecil saja tau kalau sekitarnya panas dan banyak api berarti sedang terjadi kebakaran dan jika sudah seperti itu, kita harus segera melarikan diri.

Hm, kita kembali ke topik awal.

Api ber-prinsip seperti itu karena ia berpikir bahwa..

"Ada kalanya sendiri itu lebih baik, _man_. Daripada berdua, tapi malah saling menyakiti atau sering merasa tersakiti? _Well_ , sendiri itu tidak selamanya sedih dan _ngenes_. Kau paham Fang?"

"Yah terserah. Intinya kau tidak punya pacar,"

Api berdecak dan kembali mengamati keadaan sekitar rumahnya dari atas pohon yang sangat tinggi. Keadaan sekitar rumahnya kini sudah seperti area khusus pacaran. Dengan lampu yang (tidak terlalu) remang, komplek tempat tinggal Api menjadi tempat favorit bagi pasangan muda-mudi untuk _mojok_.

"Kapan kau turun? Ini hampir jam sepuluh,"

"Justru jam-jam segini adalah jam rawan. Siapa yang tau kalau mereka akan berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh huh?"

"Siapa peduli. Aku mau pulang, tiga jam berdiri disini membuat kakiku pegal,"

"Siapa suruh kau berdiri terus? Kau 'kan bisa duduk. Rumputnya tidak terlalu kotor,"

Fang memutar matanya. Ia heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tiap malam minggu tiba, Api akan memanggil dirinya dan memintanya untuk menunggu dibawah pohon sebelah rumah sedangkan Api sendiri akan naik ke atas, hanya untuk mengawasi setiap pasangan yang sedang pacaran.

Untuk apa coba? Kurang kerjaan.

Dan kenapa Fang menurut saja saat diajak?

"Fang? Kau masih dibawah 'kan?" Api mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, berusaha mencari sosok sang sahabat.

"Hm. Aku tidak setega itu untuk meninggalkan orang yang penakut sepertimu," Fang mulai duduk dan meluruskan kakinya.

"U-uh, aku bukan penakut!"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau minta ditemani seperti ini?"

"Ughh," Api bungkam.

Tidak sepenuhnya kurang kerjaan _sih_. Niat Api baik. Ia hanya tidak ingin pasangan-pasangan di luar sana sampai berbuat hal yang jauh. Daripada mengurung di kamar dan tidak melakukan apapun?

Hal yang dilakukan Api bisa dibilang hal yang positif.

Tetangga Api? Hee, jangan tanya. Kau lihat 'kan reaksi Fang tadi? Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran tetangga Api kebanyakan.

Api mulai melihat sekitar dengan mata elangnya, sasarannya kali ini adalah pasangan yang tengah duduk di tempat (agak) gelap. Ada tiga pasangan disana.

Pasangan satu, dekat lampu taman sedang duduk di atas motor.

 _Genggam tangan? Normal_. Gumamnya.

Pasangan dua, duduk di atas rumput taman.

 _Rangkul? Okelah_.

Pasangan tiga, duduk di bangku taman dan menghadap membelakangi Api.

 _Peluk dan... kiss?_ _TIDAK_.

Api menarik nafas panjang, "OI KALIAN YANG DISANA! KALIAN PIKIR APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?"

Semua pasangan terkejut, tapi tidak dengan Fang. Kedua telinganya tertutup sempurna dengan _headset_.

"APA MASALAHMU BOCAH?" pasangan tiga ternyata sadar.

"A-APA KATAMU? BOCAH? A-AKU INI SUDAH KULIAH!" Api menggebu-gebu.

"Hee pantas saja marah. Anak kuliahan yang belum punya pengalaman pacaran. KAU TIDAK TAU APA RASANYA! JADI DIAM SAJA. DASAR _JONES_!" Yang meladeni adalah pemuda bertopi hitam-merah.

Api membulatkan mata, "APA KAU BILANG?"

"AKU BILANG 'DASAR JONES',"

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU!"

"D-A-S-A-R _J_ - _O_ - _N_ - _E_ - _S_!"

"BERANINYA KAU. DIAM DISANA! AKU AKAN... AKU... AKU-,"

 **TAK**

"WAAAAA!"

 **BRUK**

Fang tersentak. Bunyi 'BRUK' itu lebih keras dari lagu yang sedang ia dengar. Fang melepas _headset_ -nya kemudian berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. "A-api?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Api? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Jawab aku hei!"

Fang hendak memanjat ke atas pohon sebelum bau anyir menyerebak(?) penciumannya dan sebuah gundukan di belakang pohon menarik perhatiannya. Fang menarik nafas pelan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian sebanyak mungkin. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mulai mendekati gundukan itu, daun yang lebat menghalangi sinar bulan sehingga Fang kesulitan melihat.

Ponselnya mati karena baterainya habis setelah dipakai untuk mendengarkan lagu. Fang mendengus kesal.

 **Tap Tap**

Fang mendekat dan bau anyir semakin tercium. _Jangan-jangan..?_

Fang segera membalikkan gundukan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Iris violetnya yang tertutup kacamata melebar, "A-API!"

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sederhana itu ramai pengunjung.

Bendera kuning berkibar di depan rumah kediaman Boboiboy Api. Orang-orang mengaji untuk mendoakan anak tunggal pasangan Ashleen-Arya.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris jingga yang menawan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sosok itu mengerang saat cahaya lampu mengusik indra penglihatannya.

"Ugh silau,"

Hal pertama yang dilihat Api adalah semua anggota keluarganya serta sahabat dan para tetangganya sedang berwajah sedih. Suara tangisan dari keluarga dan sebagian sahabatnya yang memilukan memasuki pendengarannya.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kenapa kalian menangis?" Api bertanya di depan orangtuanya.

"Fang, Suzy, Amy, Ying, Gopal! Kenapa kalian semua menangis?" kali ini pertanyaan yang sama ditujukan kepada para sahabat.

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengar suara Api. Mereka semua tetap larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Pertanyaan Api diabaikan.

"A-ayah? Apa yang terjadi?" Api mencoba menepuk bahu Ayahnya, namun ia terkejut. Tangannya menembus punggung sang Ayah.

"Aku pasti bermimpi," ia mencoba menepuk bahu sahabatnya, Fang. Hasilnya sama.

"Hah?" ia menatap nanar kedua telapak tangannya. "K-kenapa?"

"API! KENAPA KAU PERGI SECEPAT INI NAK? HUHUHU," suara familiar terdengar.

"I-ibu. Aku disini! Aku tidak pergi kemanapun," Api hampir menangis.

"Tenanglah sayang. Api akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini,"

"A-ayah! Lihat aku. A-aku disin-"

Saat itu orangtua Api menyingkir ke tepi untuk menenangkan diri. Dan barulah Api sadar akan sesuatu. Ia akhirnya tau kenapa semua orang sedih dan menangis.

Ia tak percaya saat melihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku dengan dibalut kain putih dikelilingi oleh para tetangganya yang sedang mengaji. Kakinya lemas, Api berlutut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya putra kalian, Api," seorang tetangga mengucapkan bela-sungkawa pada orangtua Api.

"Ah iya terima kasih," Ayah Api menjawab.

"Kalau boleh tau, Api meninggal karena apa? Sakitkah?"

"HUWAAAAA," Ibu Api tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Hm, dia meninggal karena terjatuh dari pohon tinggi semalam,"

"Pohon yang tingginya seperti pohon kelapa itu?"

Arya –Ayah Api- mengangguk sambil terus memeluk istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"HUWAAAAA API! API ANAKKU!" Ashleen makin meraung.

Sang tetangga menutup mata mendengar teriakan itu. "Ah maaf, sebaiknya aku...," tanpa pikir panjang segera pergi dari hadapan suami-istri tersebut.

Api mendengar itu semua. Ia jatuh dari pohon? Semalam?

 **TING**

Benar, sekarang ia ingat. Dirinya terjatuh karena dahan pohon yang tidak kuat menanggung berat badan Api yang sedang marah saat disebut _jones_ oleh anak bertopi merah-hitam. Kurang ajar.

"Pfftt,"

Api menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah menahan tawa, "Apa yang lucu hah?"

"Sebab kematianmu. Sangat konyol," ujar pemuda itu.

"SIAL- Eh, kau bisa melihatku?" Api tidak jadi meledak.

"Yap. Aku bisa melihatmu karena aku sama sepertimu," sang pemuda menjabat tangan Api, "Perkenalkan, namaku Tanah,"

 **KRIK KRIK**

"Namamu aneh," komentar Api.

"Kau pikir namamu tidak aneh juga hah?," sembur Tanah marah.

Api diam. Sekarang suasana rumahnya sedikit riuh. Jasad Api tengah dimasukkan ke dalam keranda. Siap dibawa menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Api bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tanah.

"Tentu saja ikut menguburkan jasadku," balas Api.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seorang ulama memanjatkan doa, satu-persatu para pelayat pergi. Menyisakan orangtua Api. Batu nisan bertuliskan nama anak tunggal Ashleen-Arya menghiasi kuburan yang tanahnya masih basah itu. Ibu Api sedari tadi masih menangis sesenggukan, masih tak percaya bahwa anaknya sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan suami untuk selamanya.

Ashleen mengelus batu nisan itu dan jika tidak dipaksa oleh suaminya, ia akan terus berada di kuburan anaknya. Ibu Api menurut dan pulang ke rumah bersama Ayah Api.

Sedangkan Api sendiri, ia hanya memandang kosong kuburan itu. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau dia sudah meninggal, kenapa dia masih bisa menyaksikan semua hal ini?

"Itu karena arwahmu penasaran ingin bertemu orang yang sudah membunuhmu," ucap Tanah membaca pikiran Api. _Yah walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja membunuh_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"J-jadi aku dan kau ini arwah?" tanya Api tidak percaya. "Jadi ini maksud 'kau sama sepertiku' yang kau bilang tadi saat dirumah?"

Tanah mengangguk, "Aku merasa kasian padamu wahai _jones_ yang meninggal secara (tidak) tragis. Jadi aku berniat menemanimu balas dendam,"

" _Jones_? Aku ini single!" Api mengepalkan tangannya. _Ya aku akan balas dendam, tunggu saja kau topi merah-hitam jelek_. Eh tapi tunggu...

"Hanya menemani? Tidak ikut membantu?"

"Iya, anggap saja aku pengganti sahabatmu yang berambut ungu itu,"

Api baru teringat, Fang adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya malam itu. Wajahnya tegang, ia khawatir Fang akan disalahkan atas kematian dirinya. "Oh tidak, Fang pasti sedang kesusahan,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hi semua~**

 **Ehm frei datang lagi bawa fanfic (yang lagi-lagi) aneh bin gaje ini._.**

 **Terima kasih buat yg udah baca dan bila berkenan mohon berikan review yaw*-***

 **Sampai jumpa di ch. berikutnya~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Cuma minjem karakternya._

.

.

.

.

.

Hantu (Jones)

 **Warn: typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, garing krenyes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau disuruh oleh korban untuk menemaninya pada malam hari itu? Untuk apa bocah seperti kalian mengawasi orang pacaran huh? Kau seorang pelajar bukan? Dilihat dari fisik dan wajahmu aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau berumur kisaran 13-14 tahun yang berarti kau masih SMP. Harusnya kalian tau, tugas seorang pelajar itu hanya 'belajar'!"

Seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan mata nan belo memijit pelipisnya. Tak habis pikir bahwa ada kasus semacam ini terjadi di wilayah tugasnya. Apalagi terduga pelakunya masih berusia sangat muda. Ia bingung kenapa sekarang ini banyak sekali remaja yang membuat kasus. Apa pendidikan moral tidak diajarkan di sekolah? Dunia sudah benar-benar gila.

"Pertama Pak Polisi yang terhormat, andai saya jahat, saya pasti tak akan ikut ajakan almarhum. Kenapa? Karena saya sendiri tidak pernah mau peduli soal apapun, apalagi mengawasi orang pacaran huh. Mubazir waktu. Kedua, jangan karena saya pendek Bapak bisa bilang saya masih SMP. Perlu Anda ketahui, saya ini sudah kuliah. (Calon) sarjana hukum dari Universitas Xiaverion," lawan bicara pria berkumis tebal yang diketahui sebagai seorang polisi itu menaikkaan kacamata dengan warna _frame_ yang sama dengan surainya. Ia berdehem, "...Tapi soal wajah saya yang masih kelihatan seperti anak SMP, saya setuju,"

Polisi dengan nama 'Amar Deep', sesuai dengan _name tag_ -nya itu menatapnya datar. Ia tidak akan tertipu dengan omongan bocah di depannya ini. Kuliah heh? Sarjana hukum dari Universitas ternama itu?

 _Narsis sekali. Hah, maaf saja bocah. Aku sudah sering memeriksa orang yang mirip sepertimu. Bicara bohong, melantur._ Batinnya.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya omonganmu itu? Apa buktinya?" polisi itu melirik berkas kasus yang tergeletak di atas meja, "...Fang Xia Lan?"

Fang mendengus sebal. _Tuhan, anugerah yang Engkau berikan ini membuatku sedikit repot_. "Kenapa topiknya jadi melenceng? Saya dipanggil kesini bukan untuk mendengar bahwa saya masih bocah SMP seperti yang Anda bilang tadi," ia membuka ponselnya, membaca tulisan digital yang tertera pada _note_ yang sudah disiapkannya. 'Hari Rabu, berikan keterangan di Polsek atas kematian Api'. "15 menit lagi saya ada kuliah Pak. Boleh saya pergi? Saya sudah menceritakan secara rinci apa yang saya ketahui,"

Sang aparat polisi mengusap dagunya, "Untuk seorang terduga kau terlihat tenang sekali. Mirip seperti... terduga dalam kasus kopi beracun itu...,"

Fang memutar matanya. Karena hanya ia yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara pada malam itu, ia dipanggil ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan sebagai saksi. Tapi melihat reaksi polisi yang ada di hadapannya ini membuatnya tak percaya. Tatapan intimidasi yang ia berikan seakan menyiratkan aku-tau-kau-pasti-pelakunya.

 _Apa salahnya dengan aku bersikap tenang? Aku begini karena aku merasa tidak bersalah atas apapun. Apa aku harus menangis agar ia percaya? Andai saja aku bisa, pasti akan kulakukan. Sayangnya air mataku (sepertinya) sudah habis._

 **BRAK**

Kedua insan itu terkejut dengan ekspresi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Amar Deep langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat ketika melihat siapa yang datang sementara Fang hanya membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah ke pintu masuk sekaligus keluar itu.

"Biarkan ia pergi. Orangtua korban sudah sepakat untuk tidak memperpanjang kasus ini," seorang Komisaris Polisi datang memberi tau hal tak terduga. Amar Deep tentu saja bingung, "T-tapi Pak,"

"Pergilah," sang Komisaris berjalan mendekati Fang dan tidak menghiraukan protes yang ingin disampaikan bawahannya. "Jangan terlalu sedih atas kematianku, itu bukan salahmu Fang. Dan tolong sampaikan hal yang sama yang kukatakan padamu tadi ke orangtuaku. Sekarang pergi,"

Fang tertegun mendengar apa yang Komisaris Polisi itu katakan. Ia bergidik, tangannya mencoba menggenggam tangan sang Komisaris, "A-api?" Dingin. Sensasi pertama yang Fang rasakan. "Api? Ini kau?"

"Hei bocah! Tidak dengar yang beliau ucapkan? Cepatlah pergi! Dan siapa itu Api?" Amar Deep yang merasa terabaikan dari tadi mencoba mengusir Fang. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan yang atasannya itu katakan tapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Komisaris menepis genggaman tangan Fang. Ia menatap tajam Fang, tapi bagi Fang tatapan itu terlihat seperti cepatlah-pergi-bodoh-kau-sudah-bebas. Itu membuat Fang tanpa sadar memperlihatkan perempatan imajinernya. "Kau yang pergi bodoh. Tempatmu bukan disini lagi,"

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Beraninya kau memanggil beliau seperti itu?" tongkat pendek berwarna hitam yang biasa dibawa oleh satpam sudah siap mendarat di kepala Fang. Gerakan Amar Deep terhenti saat atasannya mengangkat tangan, "Jangan sentuh dia,"

Amar Deep pucat saat sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul di belakang sang Komisaris, "...atau kau mau nasibmu sama seperti korban dalam kasus ini?"

"Tidaaakkk! Tidaaakk!"

 **BRAK**

Fang menghela nafas, iba dengan polisi yang sudah menjadi objek jahil temannya ini. Pasti saat di luar ia disangka gila oleh polisi lainnya, "Dasar. Sikapmu tidak berubah heh?" ia bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang baru saja dibanting itu, "Akan kusampaikan pesanmu," gagang pintu digenggam namun Fang tidak langsung pergi, "...Maaf Api,"

 **KRIETT**

"Temanmu itu sepertinya baik ya?" sekelebat bayangan hitam perlahan membentuk sebuah tubuh yang sempurna, "Tipe orang yang setia kawan,"

"Bukan sepertinya tapi memang kenyataannya begitu," tubuh Komisaris Polisi tiba-tiba lemas dengan mata terpejam. Untuk beberapa detik tubuhnya melayang di udara menuju sofa di kantor itu, "Dia itu salah satu kawan terbaikku,"

Dalam sekejap muncul bayangan lain. Penampilan dengan topi yang sedikit dinaikkan ke atas memperlihatkan sebagian poninya, hoodie tanpa lengan dan celana selutut juga sneakers berwarna hitam. Persis seperti saat ia masih hidup, "Masalah satu sudah selesai. Sekarang, aku hanya harus menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan dan setelah itu aku akan hidup tenang. Yeay!"

"Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar ingin lihat apa yang ingin kau lakukan Api,"

"Nanti kalau aku butuh pertolongan, kau bantu ya Tanah?" Api mengedipkan matanya ke arah arwah pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya, "Tidak mau. Malas,"

"Dasar arwah tak berguna,"

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan taman sekitaran komplek sangat ramai. Sore hari memang waktu yang cocok bagi orang untuk keluar. Tidak terlalu panas seperti saat siang ataupun terlalu dingin seperti saat malam. Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ada 2 arwah kurang kerjaan tengah berjalan tanpa bicara.

Api yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan Tanah yang sibuk menerka apa yang dipikirkan teman arwahnya ini. Tiap kali ingin bicara, pikiran Api selalu berubah-ubah membuat Tanah harus mengatur kata lagi dari awal.

"Tanah, boleh aku bertanya?"

Tanah melirik Api, "Tentu, tanyakanlah apa yang ingin kau ketahui,"

Api menunduk, memperhatikan langkah kaki transparannya, "Saat aku masih hidup, aku sering melihat di tv kalau hantu bisa melayang. Tapi kenapa kita tak bisa seperti itu? Yah aku memang tidak lelah, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang seperti burung,"

"Bisa _kok_ ," langkah Api terhenti. Iris jingganya seketika berbinar seperti anak kecil saat melihat Tanah yang dengan santainya melayang di depannya, "W-wah aku juga mau. Bagaimana caranya?"

Tanah turun dengan perlahan. Sepelan bulu burung saat dijatuhkan ke atas permukaan bumi, "Mudah saja. Pejamkan matamu, pikirkan hal yang paling membuatmu kesal, cemberutlah sejelek mungkin lalu rentangkan tanganmu,"

"Kenapa instruksinya aneh begitu?" Api ragu kalau Tanah berkata jujur, "Ayolah serius,"

"Memang seperti itu caranya. Coba dulu,"

Dengan ragu tapi pasti Api mulai mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan Tanah.

Pertama, memejamkan mata. Jendela dunianya menutup dengan sempurna, Api berusaha rileks.

Kedua, pikirkan hal yang mengesalkan. Api langsung ingat pada kejadian di malam ia meninggal. Sakit hati dibilang bocah dan juga ' _Jones_ ' masih membekas. Tanpa sadar mulut Api melengkung ke bawah, dengan itu ia berhasil melewati tahap ketiga.

Dan terakhir, rentangkan tangan.

5 menit berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tanah pun hanya diam saja, ia malah duduk di kursi taman sambil sengaja meluruskan kakinya ke depan tiap ada orang yang lewat. Walaupun ia tau hal itu tak akan membuat orang tersandung, tapi tetap saja ia lakukan.

"Oi Tanah, kenapa tidak terjadi apapun?" Api mulai tidak sabaran, tangannya sudah agak lelah mempertahankan posisi seperti adegan di film Titanos.

"Sabarlah, semua hal itu butuh proses. Fokuslah pada hal yang membuatmu kesal, buatlah wajahmu lebih jelek lagi kalau perlu kerutkan juga keningmu,"

Api mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya saat ini cuma pemuda bertopi hitam-merah jelek yang sedang mengatainya. Kenangan itu terus berputar berulang kali seperti _Carousel_. Wajahnya semakin cemberut, keningnya juga ikutan mengkerut. Bukan hanya itu, entah karena apa ia mulai berdiri dengan setengah jongkok.

"Pfftttt," Tanah menahan tawanya. Ingin sekali mengabadikan ekspresi Api, tapi tak tau bagaimana caranya, "Astaga ya ampun pfftttt,"

 **BROT**

Api membuka matanya dan Tanah terkejut. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Diam tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan sampai akhirnya Tanah tak mampu lagi membendung hasrat(?) tertwanya yang tadi tertunda, "Pfftttt hwahahahahaaahahahaa. Bisa-bisa kau arwah sepertimu kentut ha? Hwahahahahah,"

"BUKAN AKU OI!" Api menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang kakek tua dengan kacamata sedang ...Api bahkan tak tau cara mendeskripsikannya. _Ngeden_ atau apalah itu.

 **DUT**

"TANAH! KAKEK ITU PELAKUNYA BUKAN AKU!"

"HWAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH,"

Api terlihat kesal. Pelajaran melayang dilupakannya begitu saja, "AWAS KAU YA,"

Tanah berhenti tertawa. Aura kemarahan yang berkobar tiba-tiba menyelimuti area taman, membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya merasa tak aman. Sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi dan Tanah yakin ia pasti tidak akan selamat, "Glek, A-api... jangan marah hm? A-aku Cuma bercanda tadi,"

"Apakah instruksi melayang tadi juga bercanda hah?" tangan Api terkepal kuat, siap menonjok kapanpun.

"Huaaaaaaa tolong!"

"Jangan lari kau!"

Tanah berlari di pinggir jalan, menghindari orang-orang yang tengah berada di sekitar taman. Tak menghiraukan panggilan mengerikan dari Api yang membuat nyalinya ciut. Baru kali ini ia takut pada sesama arwah. Berbeda dengan arwah-arwah lain yang sebelumnya pernah Tanah temani, mereka semua nurut dengan apa yang Tanah ucapkan. Tidak seperti yang satu ini, hiperaktif dan sangat menyeramkan bila sudah marah.

"Api maaf, aku menyesal huaaaa,"

"Baik,"

 **CITT**

Langkah kaki Tanah berhenti sampai menimbulkan bunyi decit yang keras (yang pastinya hanya terdengar oleh Tanah dan Api saja). Ia tersenyum senang, hampir tak percaya Api memaafkannya begitu saja, "Benarkah? Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Api menghempaskan bokongnya. Mengayunkan tangannya ke Tanah, dan dengan riang Tanah menyambutnya, "Hehehe maaflah Api, hehe. Hakh! Aduhh huhu sakit,"

"Kita ini arwah, _masa_ masih bisa merasakan sakit? Hah!" Api memelintir kedua tangan Tanah ke belakang dengan kuat. Acuh tak acuh mendengar ringisan campur rengekan Tanah. _Bodo amat_.

Keadaan mereka saat ini sepeti kucing-anjing.

"H-hei Api lihat disana. Ada target balas dendammu. Aw!"

"Kau mau menipuku lagi? Rasakan ini!" Api semakin mengeratkan pelintirannya pada tangan Tanah.

"B-betul akh! Lihat itu. Dia sedang bersama perempuan, lihatlah!" Api mulai merasa kasihan pada Tanah. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Tanah dan meluruskan pandangannya ke arah barat.

Seperti kata Tanah, disana memang ada si topi merah-hitam jelek target balas dendamnya. Waktu yang tepat untuk mecurahkan sisa amarahnya. Dengan cepat Api berlari mendekati target, memperhatikan dengan detil apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sore hari begini.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi jelek," dua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya saat ini tentu tidak menyadari kehadiran Api. Mereka malah asyik berpacaran ria, tapi yang paling buruk bagi Api adalah saat targetnya menggombali si perempuan. Ugh, itu membuat telinga Api sakit.

"Kalau manusia tak ada yang sempurna, kenapa kau terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku Sara?"

"Aw kau bisa saja ahhaha,"

 _Benar-benar deh_. Api mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling berusaha mencari alat untuk memberi balasan pada orang yang membuatnya sangat marah ini. Ranting pohon yang agak besar menarik perhatiannya. Dengan pengendalian pikirannya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, ia memposisikan ranting itu di atas target dari belakang supaya ia tak menyadarinya.

Satu, dua, ti...

"Eitt! Halilintar? Sara? Hi~ wah kebetulan bisa bertemu kalian berdua disini. Kalian sedang apa? Oh ya, aku mau tanya. Tugas dari Miss Asha itu halaman berapa sampai berapa hm? Aku kan kemarin tidak masuk jadi aku tidak tau,"

Api mengumpat dalam hati. Rencananya gagal total. Ranting pohon jatuh begitu saja tanpa mengenai siapapun. _Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Sigh, siapa sih gadis ini? Mengganggu sekali!_

 **KRAK**

"A-ah apa itu?" Sara menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mencurigai ranting pohon yang tergeletak disana, "Hi Yaya. Hm tugas Miss Renata? Nanti malam aku beri tau lewat pesan ya. Tunggu saja," gadis yang habis digombali oleh pemuda yang diketahui bernama Halilintar itu tersenyum terpaksa. Ia menarik Halilintar pergi setelahnya.

Api mencoba mengikuti kemana Halilintar pergi, tapi..., "Jangan ikuti mereka setan," Api terkejut ketika gadis berhijab pink menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat Api dengan jelas, seorang indigo, "Tempatmu bukan disini, kembalilah ke alammu. Huss~"

"Heh," Api membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan tak kalah tajamnya, "...mau mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bales review dulu deh,**

 **kelolo: iya Halilintar emang jahat *getok Halilintar pake sudip elektrik. Entahlah tuh si Api gimana kali pikirannya wkwk. Makasih ya udah baca~**

 **Vanilla Blue12: hi~ kamu Annisa Arliyani kan? Ganti username cie hahah. Iya itu Halilintar, gampang ketebak ya? Haha. Makasih ya udah baca~**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond: Beneran bagus nih? Makasih loh *-* duh ngomongin pisang jadi laper kan. kkkk~ makasih udah baca~**

 **RikkaKochi: haha halo juga~~ iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih ya~**

 **Regietta580: Halo~~~ iya emang malang nasib si Api hahah. Iya hu uh 100 buat Regietta, itu Halilintar. Bejat ya kelakuannya ck ck ck. Makasih ya~**

 **EruCute03: udah dilanjut ya, sankyu~**

 **Anna-chan Yhaliez Tiawati: nggak kok, bukan HaliYa hahaha. Makasih ya~**

 **Rampaging Snow: nggak usah dikasihanin si Api mah haha *di lempar cakera Api *kemudian hangus. Ha setuju, kelakuan Halilintar bejat emang hhah. Makasih ya~**

 **Chocolate White2201: Hu uh si Api hahah. Makasih ya~**

 **Rainbow Cherry Blossoms: kamu siapa ya? /plak haha tapi serius saya belum kenal kamu. Nanti kenalan ya, pm oke? Entahlah, tunggu aja ch. berikutnya haha. Makasih ya~**

 **sonagii: wah beneran? Makasih loh~**

 **hazli: not? wht not? tehee~**

 **Zia akane: udah lanjut ya, sankyu~**

 **TiaraSekarMd: hahah terhura tau ada yang ngakak baca ini ff gaje. Okay, makasih ya~**

 **Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan: emang tuh si Api kurang kerjaan kk~ makasih Yaku~**

 **Seseorang: siapakah namamu wahai seseorang? Hahah~ iya udah dilanjut ya sankyu~**

 **Ashoudan Zimmer: o-oh my god, kak Zim baca fanfic ini? Astaga... kyaaaaa~~ wah, kakak ini author fav saya. Ya ampun ngga nyangka banget huahua saya seneng banget hahaha. Duh saya ngga tau mau bales apalagi... *pingsan di tempat /abaikan kelebayan ini.**

 **LLLTKMIRMM: beneran nggak gaje? Makasih loh ya~~**

 **Haa~ mumpung tugas masih agak longgar dan persiapan ujian masih agakkk lama... saya akhirnya bisa lanjutin ini fanfic. Setelah dibiarkan selama sebulan lebih hm.**

 **Ini chapter garing banget ya? Haha *ketawa canggung**

 **Inilah jadinya kalau orang yang nggak humoris maksain bikin cerita genre humor, jadinya garing krispi. TT**

 **.**

 **.**

Bonus

Setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan...

"Huaaaaaaaa tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Aaaaa!"

"OI KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK HA?"

Amar Deep berhenti berlari, ia menghampiri polisi lain dengan _name-tag_ Geo. Dengan tak sabaran ia menarik kerah baju Geo, "Hei dengarkan aku. Pak Komisaris sudah gila, ia mau membunuhku seperti korban dalam kasus kematian di komplek yang baru-baru ini terjadi,"

"Kau sakit Amar? Pak Komisaris baru akan datang besok pagi," Geo menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas kening Amar.

"Tidak! Jelas-jelas aku bertemu dengannya tadi di ruang pemeriksaan. Tapi beliau berikap aneh, ah pokoknya-"

"Kau harus ke dokter Amar. Ayo aku antar,"

"Kenapa tak ada yang percaya padaku? Haaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum Komisaris Polisi dirasuki...

"Hahh.. hahhh," Api kehabisan nafas setelah berlari mengejar mobil aparat polisi yang di dalamnya ada Komisaris Polisi di polsek dekat tempat tinggalnya. Bagaimana Api bisa tau? Entahlah, "Tanah, kau tetap di belakangku okay?" Tanah mengangguk sigap.

Komisaris Polisi yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan itu tiba-tiba merasa kesadarannya diambil alih oleh seseorang. Bisa kita lihat, Api dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam tubuh sang Komisaris, "Supir, tolong cepat putar arah. Kita ke polsek sekarang juga,"

Supir Komisaris kebingungan. Belum ada 5 menit Komisaris menyuruhnya pulang menuju rumah dan bilang akan datang ke polsek esok hari tapi kenapa..., "Pak, tapi tadi Anda bilang kita langsung pulang...?"

"Kau tak dengar ucapanku? Aku bilang ke polsek sekarang juga!"

"B-baik!"

Mobil berputar arah sesuai perintah Api, itu membuatnya sedikit senang. Sudah lama ia ingin menjadi pesuruh, akhirnya hari ini terwujud juga, "Kau sepertinya sangat senang ya?"

"Tentu saja Tanah hahah!"

"Pak, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu ha? Tentu saja aku baik. Jangan banyak bicara dan tolong _ngebut_ ya, biar cepat sampai. Kalau bisa terobos saja lampu merah,"

Supir makin kebingungan. Terobos lampu merah? Komisaris menyuruhnya melanggar peraturan?

"Tapi Pak-"

"Sudah tidak usah tapi-tapian, jalan! Atau mau saya pecat?" Supir yang takut dipecat itu menggeleng dan segera melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin. Mengabaikan rambu-rambu lalu-lintas yang berakhir dengan takutnya polisi jalan raya saat tau yang ditilangnya adalah seorang Komisaris Polisi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saya mau tau pendapat kalian tentang fic ini...**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
